Black Rose, White Rose
by GlazedAndConfused
Summary: [Shoujo-Ai] Kanako Urashima; the enigma. Motoko Aoyama; the samurai. After an accident during a sparring match, these two are about to discover feelings they never even realised they had for each other. [Chapter 1 Up]


**::: Black Rose, White Rose :::**

by

_- GlazedAndConfused -_

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER**

TokyoPop own Love Hina; Ken Akamatsu created the characters. This story is mine. Though if I had the money I'd gladly pay Akamatsu-_sama_ for Mutsumi. Or Motoko. Or Kanako. Or Kitsune.

* * *

"..." - denotes speech.  
"(...)" - denotes whispering.  
Italics denote thoughts and Japanese dialogue.

* * *

**Chapter One :::** _One Step Too Far?

* * *

_

Kanako Urashima. Hinata Sou's resident enigma; her mind is like an infinite ball of wool; to unravel one layer leaves countless others to be unwrapped. Her hatred of Naru - who, in her eyes, is undeserving of her _oniichan_, Keitaro, due to the seemingly endless barrage of punches and other methods of violence she often inflicted on him for being in some 'compromising' situations from time to time - was easy enough for everybody else in the old inn to understand, as the auburn-haired _Toudaisei_ had to resort to lying - and breaking the Urashima girl's trust at the same time -in order to prevent her from possibly launching Kitsune, the resident fox, into space with one of Kaolla Su's, the resident _gaijin_ and manic scientist, rockets, but her seemingly obsessive and yearning love for her _oniichan_ left a number of question marks hanging over everybody else's heads. Although, however much she longed for Keitaro to love her - and her only - deep inside, she knew that his heart belonged to Naru, and to fight for it would be a battle she knew she wouldn't win, no matter how much she detested the idea.

But she was not the only one after her brother's heart.

Kanako's feet carried her to the laundry deck on the rooftop of the old inn. It was still early morning; the chilly, light wind of early winter blowing through her hair and the golden hue of the sun gleaming over the sea. Wearing an outfit with the top as pallid as her skin and a pair of shorts that would have blended in perfectly with the night sky, she walked over to the middle of the large decking. She stood motionless, unblinking. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and sat down, her legs folded in meditation. Remaining motionless for a few moments more, she stood up and readied herself in an attacking stance; one hand in front of her, the other to her side, and both legs bent; one to the front and the other to the back, ready to parry and deflect any incoming attacks from an imaginary opponent. She then started to practice movements from her family's art of _jiu-jitsu_.

To the eye of an untrained beholder, these would look like a series of uncoordinated, spontaneous attacks that would leave her wide open. But to a pair of eyes of a beholder that have endured the same amounts of training – or those of a master at martial arts - these are attacks that are used to disable an opponent before utilising the finishing blow. Such a pair of eyes belonged to the second tenant, who was going up for her own morning training.

Motoko.

Motoko Aoyama, the heir to the Shinmei Ryu kendo school and _ronin_ - a title she particularly despised, as she such a status was unbecoming of a warrior - was another one of the Hinata Sou residents who was in the chase, so to speak, for Keitaro. In this sense, she was completely unlike Kanako, who gave mildly blatant signs that she had feelings for her brother that went far beyond that of 'sisterly love' into 'incestuous'. The display Kanako would sometimes put on in public would make passers-by think that she was a normal girl with her boyfriend. However, to anyone who knew them better than that - such as a family friend - they would know that this was a girl who loved her older brother in a way some might call disturbing, even though they were only brother and sister by name rather than by blood.

The kendo master, however, kept her feelings for the _kanrinin_ bottled up, forever denying the heightening feelings she has for him in fear of losing her pride and suffering humiliation, especially as far as Kitsune, the resident fox, was concerned. The only thing that would have been worse than that were if Keitaro himself was there; she would never live the shame down for as long as she lived. It was keeping these feelings unknown to the other tenants, however, which stirred up a maelstrom of conflicting emotions, making her question her reasons.

Watching Kanako with a level of admiration and respect, Motoko could clearly see that her companion was highly skilled in the Urashima art of _jiu-jitsu_. Her movements were swift and graceful, striking continuously without seeming to break a bead of sweat. She thought that it was good to have someone on par with her, in terms of skill, to practice with.

Motoko was seemingly the only tenant – second to Keitaro, of course – that Kanako had ever held in such high regard, both women having a mutual respect for one another. Indeed, Shinobu was harmless enough, with a heart of gold and unrivalled innocence, shown by treating Keitaro with the utmost respect and dignity, but while she wasn't exactly an enemy in her eyes, neither were what some could call the best of friends as Kanako knew that the young violet-haired girl was after her _oniichan_'s heart too, but the fact that Shinobu knew she wouldn't stand a chance in gaining the love and affection she yearned for from Keitaro somewhat calmed Kanako somehow, as they were both the same in that respect.

Kanako and Kitsune weren't exactly what some could call on level, friendly terms, especially since Kanako was about to launch the fox into space with one of Su's patented missiles, claiming that she was Keitaro's 'promised girl', had it not been for Naru's intervention. Su... well, nobody knew how the _gaijin_ was seen in Kanako's eyes; the same applied to Sarah, the young American. Mutsumi, similarly to Shinobu, was not seen as that much of a threat either – partly because of her fainting spells due to her anaemia – but she loved Keitaro as much as Naru, if not more, and Kanako felt she had reason to be cautious, so to speak.

"Motoko..." Kanako said, not even turning her head to where the kendo master was standing, "...I know you're not here to just watch me practice. What is it you want?"

"Hmm... impressive." Motoko politely complemented. "You are one of a select few people who can easily detect my whereabouts when I am hiding."

"I've had martial arts training too, remember? Your _ki_ gave you away."

"_Hai_, it would seem so."

Kanako continued practicing her _katas_, then stopped and started stretching. Motoko, unknown to the younger Urashima sibling, found that she was unable to stop staring at Kanako's curvy legs as she bent down to stretch her hamstrings.

_Hmm... Kanako-_san_ has a good figure,_ Motoko thought. _Agh! What am I doing, thinking such perverted thoughts?! She is Urashima's younger sister..._

"Well, Motoko," Kanako started, "since you're here, why don't we spar? I haven't had a good practice with someone for a long time."

Motoko closed her eyes and nodded her head in appreciation.

"I was thinking along the same lines. Urashima is as good an opponent as any, being Seta-_san_'s protegé. But I wish to practice with someone who is more challenging."

"Yes," Kanako mused, "_oniichan_ has changed a lot. Pity he's still clumsy."

Motoko opened her eyes and looked up so she was level with Kanako.

"But, your hands against my _katana_? That would be a rather unfair fight, would it not?

Kanako brushed strands of her ebony hair back behind her ears.

"Yes. That's why I brought this," she replied, taking a _naginata_ out from, seemingly, nowhere. Motoko nodded her head in agreement, the faintest traces of a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. "It's handy to keep one just in case." Kanako finished, twirling it almost effortlessly with one hand.

"Well then..." Motoko started, a glint in her eyes familiar to only Keitaro, normally indicating that he was about to be launched into the stratosphere, "...Let us start."

Kanako moved to the side of the balcony opposite the one Motoko was standing at, allowing them both some space. The younger Urashima got into the same attacking stance she used before practicing her _katas_, while Motoko got into her own; front leg bent forward, back one straight, albeit allowing little space between her legs, with both hands holding her _katana_, tilting it forwards. She remained like a statue, standing still without moving so much as a centimetre, focusing solely on Kanako and nothing else. Rather than just rushing straight into battle with each other, knowing that they were unfamiliar with the other's fighting styles, they started circling around the given area, trying to analyse each other's potential weaknesses. Although both women were merely sparring, they were also using this opportunity to protect their own pride, as this was another thing they both had in common; they hated losing, especially if to a weaker opponent.

The analysing and circling went on for at least a few minutes, until Motoko decided to try and draw first blood. Eliciting her 'battle cry', she rushed forwards towards her opponent, her _katana_ extending to the side as she prepared to deliver a blow to Kanako's side. This was an attack which the younger Urashima was able to block and deflect with ease, using her _naginata_. Kanako knew from the force of the strike that this she was not intending to fight at full strength just yet; she used this strike to merely test how sharp her reflexes were. Readying herself once again, Motoko unleashed a flurry of strikes. Although these were not at full strength either, Kanako was thrown off-guard as one very nearly struck her in the collarbone, tearing a strip off of her outfit.

Kanako knew that continuing to fight at such a speed would wear her opponent out eventually, so she remained on the defensive while Motoko continued attacking. Unknown to the younger Urashima, Motoko knew of her strategy, and thus decided to lower the pace. This rare mistake was used against her, however, as Kanako stormed in and sent a wave of _ki_ towards Motoko, yet again not at full strength, but enough to do minimal damage as it sailed harmlessly into the sky.

The younger Urashima then used Motoko's surprise to her own advantage, as she stormed in once again and forced Motoko to go on the defensive, while trying to strike at any open point which Motoko had left, forcing the Shinmei Ryu heir to block or evade. This continued for about five minutes, before Kanako then leapt backwards and twirled her _naginata_ in her hand.

"Don't tell me that's the best you've got, Motoko," she taunted.

The swordswoman wiped the small traces of sweat from her forehead off with the sleeve of her _gi_.

"I am only warming up, Kanako-_san_." Motoko replied, the glimmer in her eyes present once again. She ran towards Kanako with her _katana_ extended to the side once again. This time, rather than swing to Kanako's side and risk getting it deflected, she dummied and quickly raised the sword above her head, bearing down on Kanako. In the last second, the Urashima girl raised her _naginata_ above her head, the blade mere inches from the top of her head.

The exchanging of blows continued for a few minutes longer, with neither girl seeming to gain an advantage over one another. Taking a brief respite on the opposite sides of the balcony to rethink their strategies, they stared directly in each other's eyes, trying to psyche one another out.

_Grr..._ Motoko thought, grunting. _If I do not change my strategy soon, this match will end as a stalemate._ This train of thought was derailed as another one came into her head. _Kanako-_san_'s eyes are beautiful, however... agh! There I go again! I must stop thinking these things._

On the opposite side, however, Kanako was having similar thoughts.

_Those brown eyes... just like _oniichan_'s._

The respite was ended as Motoko rushed forwards with her _katana_ raised above her head, ready to use one of her dojo's most powerful and refined attacks.

"Hiken... ZANKUSEN!" She slashed downwards, sending a wave of _ki_ towards Kanako, who anticipated this move and leapt over it, landing behind Motoko.

"Hmph... you need to improve your strategy, Motoko," Kanako taunted, "I could read that move like I can the back of my own hand."

Although Kanako she never got struck by the attack itself, the Aoyama girl didn't realise how much _ki_ she had expended with that single attack. It was only when Kanako's top was ripped apart, the remnants blowing away with the breeze, that either of the two had realised that Motoko put too much behind that attack. The expression on Motoko's face was that of extreme surprise and embarrassment, complete with a mild blush as she covered her eyes with her hand. Kanako's eyes widened as she realised she had nothing underneath, leaving her breasts bare. She scowled at Motoko with a blush to match the swordswoman's, crossing her arms to cover her breasts out of modesty, not just to protect them from the cold, crisp morning air. Motoko, unknown to Kanako, was peeking out through her fingers, then covering her eyes again repetitively, wondering whether to give in to temptation and look - and risk getting caught at the same time - or play it safe and wait for her to find something more suitable to wear.

"You wait here," Kanako growled, still blushing profusely, "I'm getting another top."

She reappeared a few moments later, with a top to match her shorts. After a few awkward moments of silence, Motoko decided to speak.

"Well..." she said, unable to meet Kanako's gaze with her own, "shall we continue?"

"Yes... of course." Kanako replied, the blush beginning to fade. Positioning themselves in their previous fighting stances, they started to circle each other once again, before Kanako decided to move in first this time around. She twirled her naginata before swinging to Motoko's stomach; a move which the kendo girl easily deflected. Noticing that the top of her head was also left open, the Urashima swung there, only for Motoko to deflect this move too.

"Now who is being predictable?" Motoko whispered, leaning into Kanako's ear. The close proximity between both girl's faces caused them to blush, with Motoko being the first to back away upon realisation. Leaping in the air, she prepared to deliver a downward strike to Kanako, only for her to back away at the last second, landing in front of her as her sword sliced through the air. Motoko prepared to turn around, only for Kanako to grab her from under the arms, disabling any movements she intended on doing. Feeling the younger Urashima's warm breath on the back of her neck, Motoko immediately stiffened, another blush spreading across her face.

"K-Kanako-_san_!" Motoko stuttered, "What a-are you d-doing?"

Kanako merely leaned in to whisper, a flowery fragrance reaching her nose.

_That smell... it's so... refreshing._

"Motoko... your technique is off. You'll have to do a lot better than that." She whispered, a devious grin on her face that would have easily matched Kitsune's.

"A-Agh! K-K-Kanako-_san_!" the swordswoman stuttered once more, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, "p-please do not w-whisper near m-my ear!"

The Urashima girl decided to take a big risk, and lightly brushed her lips against Motoko's ear lobe.

"Why? Motoko-_chan_, I had no idea you were so sensitive"

Motoko's expression turned from that of embarrassment to one of sheer rage, her eyes glimmering an ominous light of crimson as she broke away from Kanako's grasp, pointing her _katana_ at her. Her aura was increasingly becoming darker and more threatening as she grew angrier.

"You shall pay for that!" she bellowed vehemently, Kanako's face with an expression of surprise.

_I think I just went too far._ This was the only thought Kanako could conjure as Motoko prepared to perform what was quite possibly one of the most powerful attacks she had learnt from her years of strenuous training. One point in particular that Motoko failed to take into consideration was that Kanako did not have Keitaro's apparent 'immortality'; if this move succeeded and struck the girl head on, she could be seriously injured or perhaps even killed. But she was far beyond reasoning to realise.

"Shinmei Ryu..." Motoko started as Kanako readied her _naginata_ to at least try and reduce the effects of the upcoming attack. If she was lucky, the attack would be blocked completely. "...THUNDER BLADE!" She leapt high into the air and then dived straight back down towards Kanako at a fast rate; a long, crackling streak of lightning trailing behind her. Kanako raised her _naginata_ to at least try and block, but the impact of the strike was stronger than both girls had anticipated. As a result, Kanako was sent flying through the railing of the balcony - not quite as far as Keitaro after one of Naru's patented punches and Motoko's 'lighter' attacks - and landed on a section of the roof, rolling down before falling off. She landed in the hot spring below; her body lying battered and bruised, face up in the water.

Motoko's face turned from anger to shock as she realised the point she neglected to think of before performing the attack.

_Oh, no... what have I done?!_ she thought. Putting Kanako's transgression firmly at the back of her mind, she found herself leaping frantically over what was left of the balcony onto a part of the roof and down to the hot spring. Upon reaching the hot spring, she found Kanako still lying in the water, barely even conscious. Most of her garb was ripped, nearly to the point of falling off. Blood trickled from the corner of Kanako's mouth, indicating internal bleeding. Ripping what was left of her clothes off and ignoring the implications any of the other residents - particularly Kitsune - may have if they saw the two, Motoko checked the Urashima girl for any other injuries. Smaller cuts were found on her back, with small wooden splinters sticking out of her upper back and shoulders. Bruises were scattered throughout her body, particularly on her back and sides from where she had thudded onto the roof.

_Kanako-_san_... what have I done?._ Motoko thought, taking her out of the water and laying her onto the stony ground, keeping her upper body tilted with her arm. The commotion had woken up the other residents.

"What's with all the noise?" Kitsune yawned, rubbing the sleep from one eye while the other was open. Both immediately opened as wide as they ever would upon noticing Kanako's battered body. "Damn girl, what the hell did you do to her?!"

"Kitsune-_san_!"Motokosaid frantically, her eyes not leaving the girl she was holding in her arms."Call an ambulance! Quickly!"

The fox-eyed woman did just as she was told, not a single word being spoken. Shinobu was the next resident to emerge from the building. Her eyes widened to the same size as a saucer at the sight that greeted her as she made her way outside.

"Auuuuuuu! What's happened to Kanako-_sempai_?!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Keitaro and Naru were the next to come down and investigate the commotion. The _kanrinin_ immediately rushed to his step-sister's side after seeing the state she was in; his eyes glazing over as tears looked like they were about to fall.

"K-K-Kanako?!" He turned his gaze towards the samurai. "Motoko?! W-What happened?"

Motoko looked up at Keitaro, a look of despair etched on her face.

"F-Forgive me, Urashima!" she replied, trying to keep her composure and remain calm. "Kanako-_san_ and I were merely training, and I overreacted, using one of my Shinmei techniques. I think she may be concussed. Kitsune-_san_ has gone inside to call for an ambulance."

Naru knelt next to her friend. "Lay her down to keep her comfortable."

Motoko shook her head furiously. "No! It appears she has internal bleeding, looking at the blood from the side of her mouth. If she is laid down, the bleeding may be made worse."

Kanako's breathing started to become more shallow, which made Motoko worry even more. Keitaro knelt down on the other side of his sister and helped Motoko hold her up to stabilise her at least until the ambulance arrived.

The ambulance arrived within a matter of minutes. After loading the young Urashima girl onto the stretcher and onto the ambulance, one of the paramedics approached the group.

"Are any of you here a relative of this girl?"

"I-I am." Keitaro replied, holding his hand up.

"You may get on."

Keitaro got onto the ambulance. Just as the doors were about to be closed, Motoko tried forcing herself in through the closing gap. The paramedic opened the door and took her aside.

"Are you another relative?"

"No, but I am the person responsible for her condition in the first place."

"_Gomen_; you cannot accompany her to the hospital unless you are a relative."

"But I --"

"Please, sir," Keitaro protested. "She's feeling really guilty for her actions, and she wants to make it up to my _oneechan_."

The paramedic eventually allowed Motoko on. "Alright, you can get on."

Motoko got on and sat alongside Keitaro, the two of themkeeping a highly observant eye on Kanako's condition.

**((A while later...))**

Keitaro and the rest of the girls were sat in the waiting room. Almost half an hour had passed since Kanako was taken into care, but for Keitaro and Motoko it felt more like thirty hours, the two of them having stared at the clock since they sat down. It was now 11 o'clock in the morning. The sound of the double doors opening caught their attention, revealing a doctor with wavy blonde hair, wearing lipstick. She walked up to everyone, holding a clipboard.

"_Konnichiwa_. You are the people who came in with Kanako Urashima?" the doctor said. Seeing a nod from them all, she continued. "My name is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi." She cleared her throat. "Kanako-_san_ hassustained some significant injuries indeed. She has suffered a concussion as well as some fairly severe internal bleeding. By the looks of things, she has taken several knocks around the body as well. We have managed to stem some of her internal bleeding, but her condition is slowly deteriorating. So far we have been unable to rouse her from her state of unconsciousness. We need to monitor her carefully if we are to prevent her from slipping into a coma."

Keitaro approached Ritsuko. "Doctor, how long do you expect forKanako to make a recovery?"

Ritsuko placed a comforting hand on the _kanrinin_'s shoulder. "You needn't worry, Urashima-_san_. The prognosis in this type of case is a good one. Provided she does no slip into a coma, we can expect her to make a full recovery in as little as three weeks to two months. However, if she falls into a coma, there is no telling how long it could take. Even if she makes a full recovery, there is still a forty percent chance that long-term damage will remain." She smiled reassuringly, noticing his crestfallen look. "We will do what we can to ensure that she recovers as best as she can."

Keitaro looked up and smiled at the doctor, the tears in his eyes beginning to clear. "A-_Arigato_, Akagi-_san_."

"All a part of my job." She replied, returning the smile. "If you or any of your companions wish to be at Kanako-_san_'s bedside, you may."

Keitaro walked up to Motoko and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "Do you want to see Kanako-_san_ first? It might relieve some of the stress you're facing at the moment."

Motoko thought pensively for a moment before looking Keitaro in the eyes and nodding slightly. "_Hai_. I think I will." She stood up and walked over to Ritsuko, who was waiting by the double doors. Before exiting the waiting room, she bowed politely to Keitaro for allowing her to see his sister first, even if she wasn't her next of kin.

Or even a relative, for that matter.

_Arigato... Urashima_.

* * *

**::: _END CHAPTER ONE_ :::

* * *

**

**::: AUTHOR'S NOTES :::**

I havebeen writing this since November, and I only just finished it tonight. I hope my efforts weren't in vain.

I have no idea when Chapter Two will be up. So, don't ask. :)

All kinds of feedback are welcome. Even praise, constructive criticism, flames and death threats.


End file.
